Counting Stars
by amarante94
Summary: Bagaimana jika Uchiha Sasuke si idola sekolah jatuh cinta kepada preman berambut pink? AU.


**Empire Highschool, North Konoha** , **United Nation of Hi**

Uchiha Sasuke tengah bersandar di pembatas lantai dua dengan tatapan yang tertuju ke lapangan basket. Iris hitamnya terfokus pada sosok seorang gadis yang tengah mendribble bola basket sendirian tanpa peduli jika sinar matahari yang terik membakar kulit mulusnya. Gadis itu terlihat begitu bersemangat walau tanpa seorang teman pun di sekitarnya.

Dia begitu menikmati dunianya sendiri.

"DOR! Temeeeee!"

Sasuke berjengit sedikit ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya dengan lumayan keras. Tak perlu menoleh, dari suaranya yang melengking itu Sasuke tahu jika pelakunya adalah Namikaze Naruto, salah satu sahabatnya yang tidak pernah bisa diam.

"Kok kau tidak menoleh padaku sih?" protes Naruto kesal, si Uchiha satu ini memang tidak pernah bisa diajak bercanda.

"Hn, kau berisik!" gerutu Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari lapangan basket. Dia terlihat fokus sekali dan menganggap kehadiran Naruto hanya sebagai angin lalu.

Naruto yang merasa penasaran pada sumber yang ditatap Sasuke ikut menumpukan tangannya di pembatas gedung. Mata birunya menyipit dengan kening berkerut.

"Wah, buat apa kau melihat si preman pink itu?" tuding Naruto ganas saat melihat sosok yang ada di lapangan basket.

Siapa sih yang tidak kenal dengan preman perempuan berambut pink itu?

Dia adalah Haruno Sakura, si murid baru yang datang satu minggu lalu. Dia adalah gadis kasar yang dipenuhi kesinisan dan punya tenaga seperti monster. Bahkan Naruto sudah merasakan bogeman Sakura di hari pertama Sakura masuk ke sekolah ini hanya karena Naruto sedikit menggodanya.

Sakura juga adalah murid pertama yang berani menentang Naruto, Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru dan Shimura Sai yang notabene adalah murid tingkat dua paling berpengaruh. Yang lebih gila, Sakura bahkan berani menjambak rambut orange jabrik Yahiko, si dedengkot Akatsuki. Akatsuki sendiri adalah geng anak tingkat tiga penguasa sekolah. Sebelumnya tidak ada yang berani cari masalah dengan mereka.

Setelah itu, benar-benar tidak ada yang berani mendekati Sakura. Gadis itu pun sepertinya juga tidak ambil pusing. Dia terlihat suka melakukan apapun sendirian dan tidak terpengaruh dengan perkataan orang lain.

"Kau suka padanya ya?" teriak Naruto heboh setelah mengambil kesimpulannya sendiri. Selama ini dia tidak pernah melihat Sasuke tertarik pada para gadis walaupun si bungsu Uchiha itu punya fans yang segunung.

Sasuke berbalik dengan wajah datarnya, "Tentu saja tidak."

"Cih, jangan bohong! Akhirnya sang Uchiha Sasuke yang seperti kulkas berjalan ini bisa jatuh cinta juga." ledek Naruto senang. Sepertinya setelah ini dia punya bahan ejekan baru untuk Sasuke.

"Aku hanya berpikir jika dia unik." jawab Sasuke sambil meninggalkan Naruto. Bisa panas kupingnya jika mendengar ocehan Naruto terus. Lagipula bel masuk baru saja berbunyi nyaring.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Sasuke?" Teriak Naruto tak mengerti.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

*

Haruno Sakura berjalan ke sisi lapangan dan mengambil botol air minum di dalam tasnya. Dia meneguk isinya sebagian kemudian menyeka keringat yang melelehi wajah cantiknya. Sekilas, dia bisa melihat siluet dua murid yang menurutnya menyebalkan di lantai dua sekolah.

Sakura mengingat mereka sebagai teman sekelasnya. Yang berambut kuning dan berisik bernama Naruto. Namikaze Naruto. Sekali melihat saja Sakura sudah tahu jika dia adalah putra tunggal Namikaze Minato, sang Presiden negara ini. Sayang sekali Naruto tidak seperti ayahnya yang berpembawaan tenang dan berwibawa.

Dan yang satu lagi, rambutnya seperti buntut ayam dan begitu irit bicara. Kalau tidak salah dia bernama Uchiha Sasuke, adik dari Uchiha Itachi. Itachi adalah salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang paling baik dan ramah. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak pernah punya masalah dengan Sasuke tapi tatapan tajam Sasuke selalu membuatnya tidak nyaman, entah kenapa. Padahal sebelumnya Sakura selalu masa bodoh dengan orang lain.

Dari marga mereka, Sakura bisa tahu jika mereka adalah cucu Uchiha Madara, salah satu founding father negara Hi. Itu juga berarti jika Itachi dan Sasuke adalah saudara sepupu Uchiha Obito, vokalis The Fox, group band idolanya.

Sakura kemudian melihat jam di ponselnya, sekarang pukul sebelas siang. Dia harus menghadiri meet and greet The Fox di Konoha Art Center siang nanti. Jika masuk ke kelas selanjutnya maka dia akan terlambat. Tidak ada pilihan lain sepertinya. Sakura harus bolos!

Sakura melempar bola basket ke sembarang arah dan meraih tas ransel hitamnya. Diambilnya sebuah topi dari dalam sana dan dia kenakan benda itu sampai menutupi rambut merah jambunya yang diikat secara serampangan.

Sakura kemudian berjalan ke halaman belakang sekolah. Pilihan buruk jika dia lewat pintu depan, guru piket akan menangkapnya dengan mudah.

Tembok belakang sekolah memiliki tinggi sekitar dua meter. Sakura menoleh ke sekitar untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa membantunya. Tapi tidak ada apapun di sini.

"Bolos sekolah, ex?" sapa seseorang di belakangnya.

Sakura berdecak pelan dan menoleh. Akasuna Sasori tengah menatapnya sembari bersandar di salah satu tiang, dia juga salah satu anggota Akatsuki. Pemuda berambut merah itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan ketika melihat tingkah Sakura.

Ya, mereka dulu adalah sepasang kekasih sebelum hubungan mereka harus berakhir karena Sakura lebih memilih melihat konser The Fox dan melupakan hari ulangtahun Sasori. Sejauh ini tidak ada yang tahu jika mereka berdua pernah menjalin hubungan, apalagi Sakura dulu tidak bersekolah di sini.

"Diam Sasori! Lebih baik kau bantu aku keluar dari sini. Aku sudah harus ada di Konoha Art Center kurang dari dua jam lagi." sungut Sakura.

Sasori menghela napas, "Kau baru sekolah di sini selama seminggu dan sudah membuat banyak masalah."

"Aku tidak butuh ceramahmu. Carikan aku kursi, tangga, atau apapun yang bisa membuatku melewati tembok sialan ini!" Sakura bersedekap. Lagi-lagi dia mengeluarkan nada diktatornya.

"Astaga, Sakura! Kapan kau bisa lebih feminin?" Sasori mendengus tapi dia kemudian berjalan ke sebuah sudut untuk mengambil kursi bekas yang bisa digunakan untuk membantu Sakura memanjat tembok.

Mau bagaimanapun juga sepertinya Sasori masih sayang pada Sakura sehingga dia tidak bisa menolak permintaan Sakura. Walaupun Sasori juga tahu jika Sakura melakukan ini semua demi The Fox. Dan Sasori benci sekali pada The Fox itu. Group band sialan yang selalu membuat Sasori tersisih.

Kedua mata Sakura langsung berbinar cerah melihat kursi yang diseret Sasori. Moodnya juga berubah menjadi baik karena sekarang dia tersenyum lebar.

"Kau memang yang terbaik, Sasori!" Sakura cepat-cepat meraih kursi dari tangan Sasori dan meletakkannya di dekat tembok. Dia segera menaiki kursi itu dan bersiap untuk melompat sebelum teringat sesuatu.

Sakura melompat turun dari kursi dan mendekati Sasori. Sasori terlihat bingung, tapi Sakura langsung meraih wajah Sasori dan mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibirnya.

Tanpa mempedulikan Sasori yang kini tengah membeku, Sakura menaiki kursi itu lagi dan melompat untuk keluar dari area sekolah.

"The Fox, aku datang!" samar-samar Sasori masih bisa mendengar suara Sakura yang begitu ceria.

Oh, memang The Fox sialan!

*


End file.
